


Henry Hart/Ray Manchester One Shots

by mirdy47707



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdy47707/pseuds/mirdy47707
Summary: Here's a collection of Henry/Ray one shots based on some of the episodes. I will continue to post more when I find new scenes to write. You can leave episodes/scenes that you want me to write about in the comments if you want.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Miss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based of season 3, episode 12, Gas or Fail. Basically it's what happens when Ray says "Miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss me."

The time has once again come for Ray’s yearly density test except this year Henry is now helping out.

“Hey when we're done doing whatever this is can we go get wontons? And Schwoz what exactly am I supposed to be doing?”

“Since you now have hyper-mobility I want you to take this bat and hit these baseballs at Ray so we can test his density.”

“Okay sounds pretty easy.”

Ray moves to stand in front of the elevator as Schwoz hands Henry the bat and places his glass helmet over his own head.

“Hey what’s that for?”

“It’s for if any stray balls come my way.”

“Okay but just so you know you look stupid.”

“Whatever, this first one is gonna be practice so get ready.”

“Okay let me have it.”

The ball comes soaring towards Henry who hits it towards Ray only for it to miss him and go straight through the elevator door.

“Ha ha missed me, missed me now you gotta ki….” Ray covers his mouth quickly and stops laughing.

“Now I gotta do what Ray?”

“Nothing.”

“No what were you going to say.”

“Nothing! Let's just keep going! Come on Schwoz.”

“But wait can we get wontons or what?”

“Yes! As soon as we're done.”

Schwoz starts the machine back up again and Henry hits two more balls right into Ray who says his normal quip of ‘I’m okay.’ Schwoz sends another ball towards Henry who hits the ball straight into Schwoz's glass helmet knocking him over. Ray and Henry just look at each other.

“So… wanna get those wontons now?”

“Yeah lets go.” The two make their way over to the tubes..

“By the way Ray,” Henry said as he leans in closer to Ray.

“Hmmm?”

“You know even though I hit you those last couple of times I’ll still give you a kiss if you want.”

“You’ll what?” Ray asked with a surprised look on his face.

“I said I’ll give you a kiss if you want.” Henry says as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Ray’s check.

“Now let’s go get some wontons.”

Henry steps up to the tubes as Ray stands there recovering from the shock of Henry kissing him.

“Hey Ray! Are we going or what?”

Ray snaps out of his stupor and makes his way over to the tubes as well. The two press their buttons as the tubes close around them.

“Maybe next time I’ll kiss you on the lips,” Henry says with a sly smile “Up the tube.”

The two go flying up the tubes as Ray begins to daydream about Henry finally kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated and don't forget to leave any episodes/scenes from the show that you would like me to write about.


	2. I Really Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Ray was going to say at the unveiling of the statues. Based of the last episode of Henry Danger, The Fate of Danger: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched the last episode of Henry Danger don't read if you don't want to be spoiled for it as most of this story sticks to the original story line.

All of Swellview now believes that their beloved hero Kid Danger is dead. As everyone sits around listening and crying Henry stands in the back of the service waiting for Ray to finish his eulogy. After Ray finishes his song he begins talking about Kid Danger and then suddenly stops and leaves appearing too distressed to continue. Henry hears the popping of gum as Ray walks back out dressed in a suit.

“So how did I do?”

“Pretty good but you kinda overdid yourself there.”

“Perfect. So how does it feel to be at your own funeral?”

“It feels pretty weird.”

Jasper makes his way over to the two and throws a rock at Henry only for it to bounce off his forcefield.

“Wow, it's so cool that the omega weapon gave you a forcefield.”

“Yeah”

Jasper goes to throw another rock at Henry only for Charlotte to snatch it straight out of his hands.

“Nope! I’d say we are done testing out superpowers in public.”

“Fine.”

Piper and Schwoz walk over and join the group as well.

“Well I guess it's time for us to go. I’m gonna drop them all off at the airport and then Schwoz is gonna fly me down to Florida State. Hurricane Piper about to make landfall!”

Piper and Schwoz walk away as Jasper and Charlotte go to follow. Charlotte stops and stares at Henry with a pointed look and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“So are you going to tell him or are you planning on ghosting him?”

“Just give me a sec.”

Charlotte leaves giving Ray and Henry their privacy.

“I think that it's time for you to leave Swellview as well. I mean you’re a hero now, you’re no longer a sidekick.”

“Really. Well everything I know I learned from you. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without me?”

“As long as you’re okay in Dystopia I’ll be fine.” Ray said as his eyes began to fill up with tears and his voice grew shaky.

“Hey there’s something I always wanted to say to you and I feel like it's kinda my last chance to tell you but….. I love you.”

“I love you too Ray.”

“No I mean I really love you.”

“Oh.”

The two stare at each other and with each passing second Ray feels like he has just made the biggest mistake in his life so Ray begins to turn around and walk away.

“Just forget I said anything. I’ll see you around, Hen.”

“No! Wait.” Henry says as he reaches out and grabs Ray's wrist pulling him back towards him and spinning him around.

“I love you too Ray.”

Ray stares into Henry’s eyes and sees how genuine Henry is being so he starts to slowly lean in to kiss Henry only for them to hear the mayor speak up,

“Now it is time for us to unveil the statues!”

The two jump apart and Ray quickly turns his attention to the unveiling as Henry just stands there shocked by how quick Ray just dropped their kiss.

“I bet my statue’s gonna look better than yours.”

“Yeah sure whatever you say,” Henry said with disappointment dripping from his words.

The mayor pulls off the tarp only for instead of being two statues, one of Captain Man and one of Kid Danger, it is actually two statues of Kid Danger high fiving. This draws a chuckle out of Henry as Ray gives him an incredulous look.

“I didn’t know they were going to do that.”

“Get out.”

“I swear I didn’t know!”

“Get Out.”

Henry goes to leave feeling dejected only for Ray to yank him back and place a quick kiss on his lips. The two pull away only for Henry to go straight back in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer. When the two are finally able to pull away from each other they spend a few more seconds just staring at each other.

“Henry I love you but get out.”

Henry only laughs, “I love you too. Bye.”

Henry goes to walk away only to turn around and come straight back.

“So I’ll see you at Thanksgiving?”

“Of course you will but I’ll try to come down before then as long as I’m not too busy with the Danger Force.”

“Okay. Bye for real this time.”

Henry places a kiss on Ray's check and then walks away to go meet up with the rest of the group. Ray stays there just staring at the two Kid Danger statues and begins to laugh in amusement. Not even five minutes later as Ray is walking down to his car he hears his phone go off. He pulls it out to find a text from Henry.

‘I miss you and I love you.’

Ray smiles and quickly types back, ‘I love and miss you too Hen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave any episodes/scenes you would like me to write about in the comments.


End file.
